1. Technical Field
The present embodiment relates to a control device for a parking lock mechanism which switches a parking lock mechanism to a parking lock state according to an operation of a door. In particular, the present embodiment relates to a technique for suppressing switching to the parking lock state according to a driver's unintended door operation and executing switching to the parking lock state according to a door operation in a case where the drive intends for switching to the parking lock state.
2. Description of Related Art
A control device for a vehicular parking lock mechanism including a manual operation parking lock control unit which switches the parking lock mechanism to a parking lock state at a vehicle speed equal to or lower than a predetermined vehicle speed by an actuator configured to operate in response to a command from a parking lock operating device, on which an operation input is performed manually, and a door operation parking lock control unit which switches the vehicular parking lock mechanism to the parking lock state based on an operation of a door of the vehicle is known. For example, a control device for a vehicular parking lock mechanism of Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 6-40516 (JP 6-40516 U) is known.
In the control device for a vehicular parking lock mechanism of JP 6-40516 U, for example, if the door is opened when it is a seat belt off state (a state where the seat belt is removed), it is a non-parking lock state, and a vehicle speed is equal to or lower than the predetermined vehicle speed which is an upper limit speed of the vehicle speed for switching from a non-parking lock state to a parking lock state, the parking lock mechanism is switched to the parking lock state by the door operation parking lock control unit. With this, for example, if the door of the vehicle is opened when switching from the parking lock state to the non-parking lock state is not performed due to an operational omission of the parking lock operating device, since the parking lock mechanism is switched to the parking lock state, getting-off of the driver in the non-parking lock state is prevented.